ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chloris
"Hundred Fists causes it to lose hate on the person it's targeting; may possibly be only at lower HP. " Is it possible that it loses hate because of the enmity loss associated with getting your butt whooped? --Cjudge 20:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) No, the hate reset occurs immediately as Hundred Fists is used. Fynlar 04:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Fought 9 times so far, 6 times with 2x Thf++ (got 2x buds per fight) and 3 times with 1x Thf++ (only 1 bud per fight) Coincidental? Idk.. I'll followup--Endlesspath 13:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC)/ 6 more times, 2xthf, 10 buds dropped. Strategy Very simple fight if mages and melee make use of terrain/height difference. Killed very easily with MNK MNK RDM WHM COR THF BRD WAR NIN. Could have been done with less, easily. Killed with a single MNK tank with Razed Ruin and Sanguine Scythe Atmas. Second MNK was in reserve in case the first died to Doom. COR was ranged attack damage, WAR TPed on the lesser mandies and ran in to WS after a TP move. Mages had Minikin Monstrosity/Allure Atmas. Everyone packed Holy Waters in case we got an unlucky break. Mages stand up at the top of the slope it pops on, MNK at the bottom. After this it's a pretty simple affair. Cursna/Holy Water spam when the mob Fatal Screams, and Cure Bomb during Hundred Fists. On it's last Hundred Fists at low health it resets hate, so getting it back into position is top priority in case it decides to Fatal Scream. Good luck to everyone who fights this, it's not as hard as it sounds! Crysten 15:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe terrain can be used to avoid Fatal scream anymore as of the December 2010 update. A new strategy is advised. Does anyone know if you can purchase a Doom Screen from a Dominion Tactician and use it in a different area? * The screens bought from the Dominion Tactician can be used in other Abyssea areas. Just tried one in Abyssea - Tahrongi. --Aerroenu 03:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Successful duo by exeptionally geared NIN90/MNK45 using RR AoA and Gnarled Horn + and decently geared WHM90/RDM45. Pulled down the cliff where it pops, with WHM on top of the cliff. Made sure both Hojo and Kurayami were on at all times, don't forget to bring holy waters for doom. Did not use any evasion gear besides ritter gorget and Iga Tekko +2. Counterstance and Yonin fulltime. --Kaillen 03:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fought 20+ times farming buds with a few different setups, mostly WHM tank(MNK or THF) and BLM for yellow !!. MNK is a great tank with RR SS and GH, counterstance stops most of the hundred fists damage and the ones that get through don't hit very hard. I've also do it with a THF tank(not sure on atmas) to get the TH proc when another THF wasn't available. THF is a little slow of a fight but I've never had a fight last more the 5 min. Proccing yellow !! can be tricky but a bl with 320+ skill should have no problem landing silence which will stop the graviga spam and make it easier to land. Each time we fight ~5 yalms south of the ??? and the tank faces north keeping him self between Chloris and the WHM(s). at 20.1 yalms from the tank doom never landed. Any other melees/mages should have Holy/Hallowed waters if they are standing closer. When it did doom WHM Cursna'd the tank and the moves to any one else and melees spamed water, tank never did some times one of the melees did. Hate resets were never that bad when duo/trio mages should keep SS up just in case. With TH 8 we seem to get 2 buds about 80% of the time. Had pretty good gear but not the best. Hope this helps anyone looking to lowman the buds. Such an easy fight. Thf(99) for TH, Blm(99) for yellow, and Pup(99) backup tank and SS automation for healer. We would pop and let thf tank whole fight unless doomed then pup would take over. Hate reset was never an issue here. Take note of distance from mob as stated above to avoid doom. --Cbolt September 03, 2012 Duo *95MNK/WAR (RR, SS, GH) & 95WHM/SCH (MM, Merciless Matriarch, Undying) - Total joke of a fight. No harder than an IT. took about 4 minutes to kill. WHM cured maybe once. MNK countered more often than not, and Regen IV took care of the rest. Werdxi - Asura Nov 17, 2011 *Successful duo DNC90 (RR,VV & Apoc.) +2 EVA daggers x2, eva set, capped eva skill. WHM90 (MM, Allure & SD (regain for proc)) Kept Fan dance up. Stunned when we could during 2hr. It never really landed any hits. Did Fatal Scream 2 times. Holy water worked to remove it. The second doom took two Holy Water to remove. I was surprised how easy the fight went. We processed red !! for atma and key item. Atropa Quetzalcoatl 03:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Dual boxed Nin/War -GH RR AoA, Whm/Blm Allure MM AoA. Went very well kept some Subtile blow gear on and with the rest full TP. Changed to evasion gear during 100 fists.WS gear change for Blade: Hi. I have literally taken two hits in all 10 fights. Couple Fatal Screams per round but Holy water / Cursna was able to take it off pretty easily. Kept para and slow up with SB magic. Went very smooth. Was rather supprised. Killed about 10 times at lvl90 so far never lost hate from 100 fists reset, never hits me. Now with level cap at 95 it's just a good time. Pay attention and its a fun fight. Maybe more so if you are killing NM's for the KI, that is just a flat out pain in the butt. (AMBER!!) Stormcroww - Odin (RIP Ifrit) Ludic Mitts Listed as 100%. Just killed Chloris and it only dropped Issen Hachimaki and 2 buds. DerianX 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Ludic mitts are not 100%, just a very high drop rate. Removing and adding values befitting --Josiahkf 20:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Solo Soloed with insane ease as PUP99/BLM49 (total accident, meant to be /THF but forgot to change after warping) - Using Soulsoother frame, damage was hardly an issue. Straight-tanking this made it simple, and if Fatal Scream hit, all it took was chugging a few Holy Waters to make the bad times go away. As Fatal Scream got a bigger AoE with lower HP, I had to Deactivate -> Activate my Automaton to remove its doom, but that kept its MP up at full anyway so it was win-win. During Hundred Fists, just toss on an evasion set and resume beating its face in. Got a double Bud drop even with /BLM, so at least that didn't cost me! --Kensagaku (talk) 18:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC)